The Tortures of Living
by Castelsolo
Summary: Castel a 18 year old who looks like a 6yearold. She has many problems from the beginning of school throughout her career. The fourth chapter's finnally in now. Sorry it took so long. R&R please.
1. Assignment Day

**Disclaimer-**I do not own any thing that has to do with star trek except the charracter Castel that I made up myself. Don't sue me for including star trek in her creation.

This is my first Star Trek story so please tell me what you think.

**

* * *

**

**The Tortures of Living**

**Chapter one**

"Get up Castel," a voice said, from my dreams. Then something started shaking me. For a second, I thought it was an earthquake, but when I opened my eyes, I saw that it was my roommate, Sharon. Sharon is a Betazoid at the starfleet academy in San Francisco.

"I'm up, ok," I told her. "Just please stop shaking me." I sat up and rubbed my sleep-laden eyes.

"Hurry, get dressed, it's almost time for the ceremony." I knew what she was talking about. That day was the day we would get our assignments. I hoped that I'd get placed on the Enterprise. That is the most famous ship in the Federation.

I put on a clean blue dress and pinned my Cadet's leaf to my collar. Then I brushed my knee-length black hair and put on my silver crown. Then I turned around and looked up at Sharon. I have always been aware of my appearance. Although I am eighteen, because I am a Shirian (from Shira), I look like a six-year-old child, thus, no uniform fits me and I must wear dresses or other clothing that is decent. My size is the reason most Cadets pick and tease me. They'd often pretend that they didn't know me or ask our current teacher why a six-year-old was in their classroom. I ignored most of the remarks, but sometimes the students would beat me or torture me (they did that by kissing me, yuck). I have deep blue eyes that grasp in all knowledge. My skin is sky blue and would be described be most sentient beings as amphibious (I believe that would be "like a frog").

"Ok I'm ready," I told Sharon when I had dressed. Before leaving, I took one last look around the room, and then I grabbed my pick-up-bag and left the room with Sharon.

Once in the auditorium, the simulations instructor, one of my teachers (his name is hard to pronounce but goes something like Commander Nixontheqilrentlaq, and that's the easy version, but most Cadets call him Nixon. He isn't human), dragged both of us behind the stage curtain. I stumbled and fell. Sharon helped me up. As I stood up, I hear a boy say-

"Aww, man. Why is the six-year-old here?"

"You very well know why," Commander Nixon said. "Castel, please find your place in line." I was behind the boy who spoke, I don't know his name, and in front of Sharon. Behind her was her boyfriend, James.

"I can't wait to get on a starship," James said. "What starship do you want to get on Cast?" "Cast" was James nickname for me because he says that when people doubt my ability, I cast the doubt out of them.

"I want to work on the Enterprise," I answered without hesitation. The two boys in front of me burst out laughing.

"You?" no-name asked.

"There's no way you'll get on the Enterprise," the other boy, Romulavon, said. "If anyone's going to get the Enterprise, it's gonna be me." Just to clear it up, Romulavon isn't the boy's real name, his real name's Avonli. Romulavon is a cross between Romulan and Avonli, Romulan coming from the fact that he was evil.

"Shut up, Romulavon," I shot back at him.

"Don't call me that," he said.

"Don't make fun of my dreams," I replied.

"Quiet everyone," Commander Nixon said. Then he walked out onto the stage and started the program. He gave a short speech congratulating each Cadet and then started giving out ranks and assignments. Then five people in front of me didn't get assigned the Enterprise, so my hopes raised a bit. When it was my turn, I walked onto the stage. "Rivers, Castel, Shira, eighteen, will have the rank of Lieutenant and will work on…" I crossed my fingers. "…Deep Space Nine." I reached for my dog tags. I was so disappointed. Then it hit me.

"Um, sir," I whispered to Nixon. "Aren't I supposed to be an Ensign?"

"No," he replied, also in a whisper. "You are more advanced than your classmates. Now go." He pushed me behind the curtain. I sat down and listened as James was assigned to the Forrest Dagger and Sharon to the Armageddon. As they came out, I also heard who was assigned to the Enterprise. It was Wesley Crusher.

"Aww man," James said. "Too bad you didn't get what you wanted, Cast."

"It's all right." I tried to sound nonchalant but only a dead person would think that I wasn't disappointed.

"Shut up," Sharon said. "You know it ain't all right."

"Isn't" I corrected her. "But your right. I hope Wesley rots in _Palt'gnast_ for what he took." That was when they knew I was made. That day was the first day I ever cursed. "But what if we never see each other again."

"Don't worry," Sharon said. "We will."


	2. Towards Destiny

**Liability notice: **For the sake of anyone who doesn't like blood or cutting, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. I will not be held accountable if you throw up on reading this. If you have a weak stomache then don't read this chapter. Thanks.**

* * *

**

**The Tortures of Living  
Chapter 2**

I got my bag and we walked to the area where they'd take us to our assignments. I had set my face in a determined look, but a minute later it fell in defeat.

"I don't know why I try," I said to myself as I looked down at my feet. "I knew that people would treat me different just because I look different. So why did I come here?" Just then Romulavon came up to us.

"Told you you wouldn't make it," he said to me.

"Shut up you little _bal'shelth_," I yelled at him. I knew that it wasn't right to curse, but I couldn't help it. I was furious. Romulavon took the hint and left me, for then. Sharon wrapped her arms around me.

"Don't let him get to you. He's just a-" she was inturupted as the loudspeaker came on.

"All graduating cadets please report to their assigned ships."

"Well," James said. "I guess this is the part in the movie where the friends cry hysterically and make false promises to write twice a month." We all laughed at that. I nodded.

"I guess so." Then I hugged them. "I'll miss you. You were the only people that didn't treat me any different than an 18 year old. Thanks."

"I'll miss you too," Sharon said.

"Me too," James agreed. He then kissed Sharon and we all went to our separate ships.

The ship that I would be on would go to two places before it went to the Deep Space Nine. The first would be the Enterprise, unfortunately for me. Then it would go to the Reliant. I stepped onto the ship and to my extreme disappointment Romulavon was there. He was sitting beside another boy I called Pretty Boy Aronal (real name being Aronal.) Pretty Boy Aronal was a boy that loved his looks, but loved to pick and torture me even more. I had forgotten that they were placed onto the Reliant. They were looking at me with a sickening smile, but I managed to ignore it and sat down. When Wesley came onto the ship, it took of and we were on our way towards destiny. I looked out the view port for the last time. I'd not see Earth for a long time.

After we jumped to warp five I donned my headphones for my portable CD player and started listening to my favorite Green Day CD. A little more than a second later Pretty Boy Aronal and Romulavon were beside me.

"Hey," they said in a very mean voice. I mumbled a hello back to them. Then Romulavon opened my CD player and said, very rudely I might add, "Little children shouldn't listen to this type of music. Here is a good CD for someone your age." Then he handed me a CD called 'Nursery Rhymes for Nap Time'. I reached for my CD withoutcursing Romulavon out, which would be my normal response to him doing this, but Pretty Boy Aronal, who was behind me after I turned to get it, pulled me back and held me across his lap.

"Aww, ain't that sweet?" he said. Then he pulled my headphones off and pulled me up to kiss him. I tried to fight him but he had pinned my arms down. What's worse, he had the strength of a Vulcan and the ego of a Klingon.. He didn't let me go till he had kissed me for at least half a minute, or that's what it felt like. When he let me go, he pushed me to the floor. Another person helped me up. When I looked to see who it was I saw Wesley. My opinion of him rose a very valuable notch. "You need to learn how to kiss," Pretty Boy Aronal said to me. I just glared at him.

"Leave her alone," Wesley told them.

"Of course," Romulavon said, but I could tell he didn't mean it. I reached for my CD but it was again pulled away. After the third time trying to get it and having it pulled away, I was on the verge of shooting him and getting it over with. Then he finally handed me the CD, but kicked it out of my hand as I went for the player and my bag. I cringed as it shattered on the floor behind me. So that I actually wouldn't kill him I ran into the room next door. "Sorry six-year-old," I heard him call out behind me, his voice dripping with sarcasm. I sat in the farthest corner of the room, my earlier feelings rising again, when I heard someone walk in. I put my head in my hands and just sat there.

"Are you all right?" Wesley asked me. I nodded. "They didn't hurt you did they?" I shook my head. "Why did Avonli call you six year old?"

"You mean you can't tell? You're stupid then."

"Because of your appearance?" I nodded. Then I raised my head in frustration.

"Some times Romulavon and Pretty Boy Aronal make me so mad I just want to-" unable to find the right word I stopped. I looked at Wesley and saw him raise an eyebrow.

"Romulavon and Pretty Boy Aronal?" I blushed.

"They're mean nicknames," I explained quietly.

"Like six-year-old?" I nodded. "Well, if you're sure you're all right, then I'll leave you alone." He started to get up. "Oh, and I'm sorry about getting your assignment." I sat there dumbfounded as he walked out.

"How did he know?" I asked the air.

About thirty minutes later, Wesley got off on the Enterprise. Romulavon and Pretty Boy Aronal looked at me with an evil smile. I tried to hide, but they found me. Then they took one of their knives and started to cut little slits in my skin. Later on they went back to the kissing (still nasty) and finally just started torturing me with name-calling. In Four hours I was finally free because they were dropped off on the Reliant. I took a shower to wash off the blood and took a moist eye shadow and covered up my cuts and bruises. I dried my hair, brushed it, and put my crown back on. Next, I went over to my CD and threw it into the recycler ray (I still don't know why they call it that). Then, I started a meditation cycle to calm myself down. It wouldn't do to show up on my first assignment about to shoot my commanding officer.

* * *

Reply please. Should I continue or drop it? 


	3. New Friends, and New Enimies

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure if I did this in the first Chapters, so I'll do it now.  
I own absolutly nothing from Star Trek DS9 except Castel who I personally created.**

**

* * *

**

The Tortures of Living

**Chapter 3 **

**New Friends, and New Enemies**

When I finished my meditations, it was time for me to leave the ship. I put my CD player into my bag, pinned my gold Lieutenant's star to my collar, grabbed the bag and walked off of the ship into the Deep Space 9 docking port. As I stepped into the docking port, a man was waiting for me. I made a quick look to see what rank he had and saw that he had three dots (I can't remember the real name for them) symbolizing that he was a Commander. I saluted to him while snapping to attention.

"You don't have to do that here unless you're talking to Major Nerys," he said as he saluted me back. I dropped the salute blushing a bit. "Castel Rivers?" I nodded. "Can you talk?"

"No sir, I mean, yes sir. Sorry sir." I was fumbling on the first day of my assignment. That was not good.

"There's no need for an apology, you did nothing wrong. What is your rank?"

"I'm a lieutenant, sir"

"You seem nervous."

"I am, sir."

"Why?"

"Because, sir, I'm not like your everyday 18-year-old, as you can see." The man nodded, then made a gesture for me to follow him and left the airlock. I followed him. After a little bit I asked, "Might I know your name, sir?"

"It's Benjamin Sisko, but you'll call me Commander Sisko, and please ease up on the 'sir' stuff."

"Sorry, sir."

"I mean that Lieutenant. My son will show you around and introduce you to everyone, or he will as soon as I find him." Just then two kids ran by. Both of them appeared about 14. "Jake, Nog." They stopped short. The human looking boy turned around followed shortly by the Ferengi.

"Lieutenant," Sisko started. "This is my son Jake-," he pointed to the human boy, "-and his friend Nog." He pointed to the other boy.

"Can we help you Commander Sisko?" Nog asked.

"Yes, Lieutenant Rivers needs to be shown around and introduced to the crew members. Would you do that?" Even though he had asked I could tell it was an order. The boys nodded. "Just remember that Lieutenant Rivers _is_ both older than you and one of your commanding officers, so you are obliged to follow her orders."

"Yes, sir," Jake said. "This way Lieutenant."

"If you don't mind," I said as I followed them. "I'd appreciate it if you'd call me Castel, unless of course we are in front of a higher ranking Commanding officer."

"Of course Castel," Nog said as he smiled a sharp, toothy smile. I figured then that we'd be good friends, little did I know that they were thinking the exact opposite, and at that moment I had made my first enemies on Deep Space 9.

* * *

Please R&R, I was so worried about this so I let it drop for a while, but when I didn't get anymore reviews, well...

I would however like to thank Toryness and Trekboy for being the first, and so far only people, to review my story, The Tortures of Living. Thanks you guys. (and that also means girl if one of you is that.)

I am now going to go ahead and write the next chapter for this story. Please, R&R. Don't leave me out in the cold. I need to know how this is going. Flames are good.


	4. Meeting the Team

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything in ST and never will.

**A/N:** Well, I finally got this next chapter,(I'm sure you're thinking 'tookyou long enough to get it.') Sorry, it took me so long, fans of Castel. I really hope you like it, b/c I had to write it twice. Once when I originally did it, and the other time when my computer memory was erased. Hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

**The Tortures of Living**

**Chapter 4 **

**Meeting the Team**

I was thinking back to the conversation with Commander Sisko, and suddenly felt embarrassed that I hadn't known his name. I mean I should have looked it up since I was being assigned to this station, but I forgot. Jake left to do something, I can't remember what, soon after his father had left. Nog took me to a place called Quark's Bar on the, I believe it was called the Promenade. They brought me to a table and introduced me to the people sitting there.

"This is Doctor Julian Bashier and Lieutenant Dax, and this is Lieutenant Castel Rivers."

"Pleased to meet you," Dr. Bashier said the same time Dax said, "Welcome to DS9."

"Hello, sirs, I mean, sir and _ma'am_." I reached out and shook their proffered hands.

"Nervous?" Dax asked.

"How could you tell?" I asked.

"Because you forgot to put on your rank insignia," Bashier said as he pointed to the collar of my dress. I looked and saw that he was right. But then, I knew he wasn't right. I was sure that I had put my rank on, other wise, wouldn't the Commander have said something to me? It wasn't on my collar though. I chuckled nervously and looked at my feet.

"I thought I had put it on."

"It's okay. You were probably so nervous you just thought you had put it on. You can just look in your bag and find it, and I suggest that you do it quickly because you don't want Major Nerys to see you without it. Trust me." Bent down and looked through my bag and found the insignia after a short search. I didn't know it then, but I had indeed put on my rank insignia. What had happened was that Nog had taken it off when he put his arms around me in a friendship hug. When I had opened my bag, he dropped it in. I pinned the star back on my collar and smiled nervously.

"Not to sound rude," Bashier said. "But aren't you a little bit young to join Starfleet?"

"I am eighteen, sir."

"Please don't tell me that you're going to go around calling me sir all the time. Please, call me Julian."

"And call me Dax."

"Of course, uh, Julian and Dax."

"You were saying about the age?" Julian prompted.

"I'm eighteen. It's just that my species' body grows at one-third the speed of Terrans and other sentient beings."

"I see, well, good luck on DS9. And don't forget your star anymore."

"I won't sir, er, Julian." Then Nog led me to another table where the next group of officers sat. Nog once again introduced me.

"This is Lieutenant Castel Rivers, an eighteen-year-old who looks like a six-year-old because of her body chemistry. Lieutenant, this is Security Officer Odo, Lieutenant Commander Worf, and Chief Engineer Miles O' Brian."

"Very glad to meet you all sirs." Worf looked up from the data pad he held.

"I'm not sure that you are going to feel that way after you get to know us." I wasn't sure, but I thought that that was an attempt at humor. When the engineer laughed, and the other one smiled, I knew it was. That was the first time I had ever heard a Klingon attempt humor. I chuckled a bit.

"You may be right sir," I said smiling. Worf then looked coldly at me and I turned my eyes down and dropped the smile.

"What are you here for Lieutenant?" Miles said.

"I'm the new engineer," I said.

"Oh."

"Then you have the worst commander of them all," Odo said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I really can't say whether that is true or not sir," I replied. I looked around to the other tables and spotted two male Ferengi looking in my direction. I smiled at them and one smiled back. The other said something to him and smacked him in the head. Then they turned away from me. I dropped my gaze and turned back to the men at the table I was standing in front of.

"Oh, Castel…Lieutenant, you must meet my dad and uncle," Nog said. I looked at him and gestured for him to lead the way. He led me to the table with the two Ferengi. The one that smiled at me poked the other one in the ribs. Then he pointed to Nog and me, smiling while he did so. Then we were at the table.

"Castel, this is my Father, Rom and my uncle Quark. He runs this bar."

"Pleased to meet you," I said as I shook their hands.

"Yeah right, you probably only want to marry Nog and get part of the family fortune," Quark mumbled.

"What was that sir?" I asked him.

"Nothing."

"How old are you Castel, six, seven?" Rom asked me.

"No," I said as I laughed. "I'm eighteen." Both of the Ferengi looked at me.

"What?" Quark asked. "How—?"

"A genetic reason." Just then a woman burst into the room and headed straight for the table we were standing at. When she had gotten to the table she faced Quark.

"Quark, I have had it up to here with you antics," she said as she ran her finger across her neck. "First you 'accidentally' blow out the power on the entire top deck. Then you insult a foreign dignitary by downing his religious rituals, and now I find out that you made one of the holo decks respond to a code that only you know. This time you have gone too far. I don't care what Commander Sisko says, I want you to serve time for _all_ of your crimes, which would add up to," she counted on her fingers, "Ten years."

"Do you mind, Major, I'm entertaining—"

"Major? Are you Major Nerys?"

"Yes I am. Why does that mean anything to you?" I did a quick salute and halfway nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm Lieutenant Castel Rivers. I'm your new engineer."

"This is no time to be joking with me, Miss. Rivers. I'm not in the mood."

"Of course ma'am, I understand, but I'm not joking. I am your new engineer. I'm eighteen."

"You look an awful lot like six to me."

"It's a genetic reason; all of my species are like that."

"Like what, Miss. Rivers?" Nerys had a bit of disdain in her voice.

"Our species' body grows at one-third the speed of Terrans and other sentient beings."

"A few more people ask that and you might have the answer memorized," Nog said. I glanced at him and gave him a look that told him I would handle my own problem. He shrugged. "I was just saying that you've had a lot of people ask you about you're age." I turned back to the Major.

"I am sure that you wouldn't believe me but I have my transfer orders in the bag. I really am your new engineer. I wouldn't lie, especially not to my commanding officer." The Major sighed and said,

"Fine, let me see your orders." I reached into the side pouch in my bag and gave Kira the orders. She nodded and said, "Welcome to Deep Space 9." So here I was, as humans say, 'the first day of the rest of my life.' I just hoped this life would be better than the other one.

* * *

Well, It's the longest chapter of this story for anyone who wanted my chapters longer. 

Please R&R to this one, I think I sorta got off of the charracters this time. I really need your help, and I'd like to thank Anarra and Empress T'pau for their reviews. Thanks y'all.


End file.
